Don't Say You Love Me
by Miss Kaizer If Ya Nasty
Summary: My first Takeji fic! Takeji is Takeshi/Kenji and yes it's yaoi, so if you don't like this kinda stuff than don't read, if yo do go right ahead!


Please R & R  
  
Don't Say You Love Me  
  
Got introduced to you by a friend   
  
"Tracey, this is Brock. Brock, this is Tracey," Ash said, as the two of them shook hands.  
  
You were cute and all that,   
Baby you set the trend, yes you did oh   
  
*a few months later*  
  
"So Tracey, what are you up to tonight?" Brock asked as the two of them lounged on the couch in Ms. Ketchum's living room. "Nothing that I think of." "Great! There's a new movie out that I want to see. Wanna come with?" "Sure."  
  
The next thing I know we're down at the cinema,   
We're sitting there and you said you loved me   
  
"Man, this movie is sappy. Why'd you wanna come see this Brock?" Tracey asked. "Because I just happen to like this type of movie." "Oh, well I guess it's ok." "Yeah, it really makes you think. You could be dead tomorrow and never tell that person you love how you feel," Brock said. "Yeah," Tracey agreed. "Umm, Tracey?" "Yeah Brock?" Tracey asked with a puzzled look upon his young face. "I love you."  
  
What's that about?   
  
"What?!?" Tracey exclaimed as he fell out of his chair, popcorn flying everywhere.  
  
You're moving too fast, I don't understand you   
  
"Are you ok?" Brock asked as he watched Tracey scramble around picking up the spilled popcorn. "Fine, just fine," he replied as he sat back in his seat and handed Brock the bucket of spoiled popcorn.   
  
I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend, no I can't   
  
"Are you sure?" Brock asked, a worried expression on his face. Tracey nodded, his eyes fixed on the screen in front of him. Brock took Tracey's hand and squeezed it gently than moved his hand onto his thigh and than pinched his ass. Tracey let out a small squeak which caused people to look. Tracey smiled sheepishly than glared at Brock. "Stop that!" Brock just stuck his tongue out in his face.   
  
The best I can do is tell you to talk to me   
It's possible, eventual   
Love will find a way   
Love will find a way...   
  
The lights in the theatre went back on and the two of them left the theatre. "Brock, we need to talk," Tracey said. "Umm... ok. Let's sit here," Brock said as he sat underneath a weeping willow and patted the spot next to him, motioning for Tracey to sit.   
  
Don't say you love me   
You don't even know me   
If you really want me   
Then give me some time   
Don't go there baby   
Not before I'm ready   
Don't say your heart's in a hurry   
Not like we're gonna get married   
Give me, give me some time   
  
"So whatcha need to talk about? If it's about what happened in the theatre than I'm really sorry. I thought you felt the same way that's all and that when we were saying that we should tell the person we love how we feel I thought you knew." Brock admitted. "No, that's not it. Actually I do kinda like you... maybe even love you but I didn't want to admit it," Tracey confessed, blushing. "Oh, and why didn't you just tell me?" "Well, by the way you react over all of those Nurse Joys and Officer Jennis, I just thought you didn't prefer guys," Tracey explained. Brock smiled. "Actually, wheneber I met a Nurse Joy or Officer Jenni, the thing that got me so crazy was wondering what their brothers were like!" Brock said. Tracey laughed. "Does that explain it?" Brock asked. "Yeah, but I still think that you're going a little fast... do you think it'd be possible to slow down a bit?" Tracey asked shyly. "Anything for you Trace."  
  
Here's how I play, here's where you stand   
Here's what to prove to get any further than, where it's been   
  
They sat in silence for awhile just enjoying eachother's company. "Tracey, what exactly is your definition of fast?" Brock asked breaking the silence. "Umm, well you know. Just letting your teenage hormones getting the best of you I guess." "So, you go in the order of hand holding, hug, kiss, make out session and than sex?" Brock joked. Tracey thought for a moment. "Sounds good to me." "Ok, well here's the hand holding," Brock said, taking Tracey's hand in his own. "Here's the hug," He said as he gave him a quick hug. "And now for my favourite part, here's the kiss," he said as he pulled Tracey close and kissed him long and hard.  
  
I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice   
Take it slow, you keep pushing me   
You're pushing me away   
Pushing me away...   
  
"Brock!" Tracey exclaimed as he pulled away. "Uhh, was that too fast?" Brock asked. "Yeah! I think it was! I never kiss on the first date!" "Oops. Well sorry bout that. But you do have to admit, that was pretty amazing!" Tracey shot him a look than crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
Don't say you love me   
You don't even know me   
If you really want me   
Then give me some time   
Don't go there baby   
Not before I'm ready   
Don't say your heart's in a hurry   
Not like we're gonna get married   
Give me, give me some time   
  
"Aww, c'mon! You're killing me here!" Brock whined. "Well Brock, you're acting like I'm just your lil play toy and you can just do whatever to me. Well I'm not and you can't!" Tracey yelled as he got to his feet. Brock qiuckly scrambled to his and held Tracey from behind. "I"m really sorry," Brock whispered into his ear. "Ok, but remember that in the future k?" Tracey asked as he turned around so he was facing him. "Sure, anything for you love."   
  
THE END  
  
This was my first yaoi fic. I personally love the idea of Brock and Tracey getting together and that explains my pen name: Takeji_gurl. The combination of both their names :) More to come if I get good responses!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
